He Never Saw Me There
by the.twinkle.of.a.fading.star
Summary: Solitude was nothing new to Eponine, ranging from Eponine's childhood to her death. One-shot


**I am so excited for the Les Miserables movie! Les Mis is one of my favorite musicals of all time, and I am so excited! So, naturally, I had to write**_** something**_**. I've never read this book (but plan to…someday) so this is purely based on the musical Eponine. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Les Miserables, in any of its forms. **

"One more day all on my own, on more day with him not caring; what a life I might have known, but he never saw me there." –Eponine in Les Miserables (One Day More)

He Never Saw Me There

She could not be sure, but Eponine Thenardier thought that there was once a time when her life wasn't in disarray. The memories that she had were fleeting ones; her lavish clothing of brilliant colors, the entire world being given to her one small thing at a time.

A small light-haired girl huddled under the stairwell.

Yes, Cosette she remembered. There was something about the girl that Eponine instantaneously envied. There was no rhyme or reason to her jealousy, and yet she became determined to make every moment of Cosette's stay with her family an unhappy one. As she grew older and her family gradually fell from grace, she began to think of it all as comeuppance for their treatment of Cosette.

Solitude was nothing new to Eponine. It was not something she had needed to adapt to, but something that, like her former luxurious lifestyle, she was something born into.

Marius had changed all of that. He made her feel as if she was worth something, as if she was a part of something. When she spoke, he listened without judgment t.

They grew closer, and she told him everything. She allowed him to know her in her entirety. There was nothing she had to hide. She mattered to him. There was purpose and meaning to her life that there had never been before. And yet she still felt the aloneness lying just below the surface, threatening to return to her. She fell in love with him because there was no other possibility. She did not tell him because she was afraid. Afraid he would not feel for her the way she felt for him. Afraid of what would happen if he loved her in return.

But he was unknowingly her everything. Now, he had been stolen from her and she had nothing. And once again she felt completely and utterly alone, watching as the world collapsed around her. She realizes that Cosette is, and has always been, everything that she is not. They are opposite in every conceivable way. She comes to understand that that is why Marius does not love her. He loves Cosette for all of the thing she is, he does not love Eponine because of all of the things that she is not.

She feels alone when Marius and Cosette are together, too. Eponine watches from afar as they give their heart to one another. The whispered words hurt her, although she cannot hear them.

She hears the shot before she feels it. It takes her a moment to register what has happened, and yet she falls to the ground. It's raining. She had always loved the rain, the sound and feel of it, and for a moment she considers staying here. She does not want to move. The world seems to be growing increasingly distorted. She looks down, and all she sees is red. She looks up and all she sees is darkness. She looks around her, and sees no one.

In the midst of all of this she realizes that she is dying. And she cannot die alone. There is only one choice, and she knows that it is her last. She needs to go back to the barricade; to Marius.

She is in his arms, and it is everything that she has ever wanted.

"I loved you...I love you," She corrects, closing her eyes and taking in the fact that she just referred to herself in the past tense; as if she is already gone. He looks surprised, but does not speak, and Eponine is disappointed because she wants to hear his voice.

What can he say? His heart belongs to another. He does not love her. And yet for a small moment, her last moment, she felt as if he did. She felt as if she was no longer on her own.

**Sorry it ended a bit abruptly, but death can do that can't it. Eponine didn't even get to finish her song in the musical. So, tell me what you think. In all honesty please (but please don't be mean… )**


End file.
